One More Day
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: It was bad enough he was a pervert. Now all she wanted was to be far away from him...or so she thought.
1. The Pervert

Author's Notes

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and there is a **MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING** for those who haven't beaten the game. I mean it. I really do give you information that you wouldn't know without beating the game. So you have been warned.

So I've decided to make a new fanfiction for Tales of Symphonia, as a pre-cursor to Sheena's arrival in Sylvarant. This is also sequel to The Shower, with a few twists. Hooray for my attempts at a romance! Anyhow, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

**ONE MORE DAY**

**Chapter 1: The Pervert**

After that shower, Sheena still felt dirty. Stupid pervert made her feel like a slut, only catering to his desires! Didn't he know it was rude to look in on women bathing? She was thankful the butler at least brought her a towel shortly afterword, and apologized for his master's behavior. Sheena wasn't sure if Zelos told him to do it or if he did it of his own accord. In any case, the butler calmly waited for her outside the bathroom door, and led her down the hallway to a guest room. Thanking the butler, she walked into the luxurious guestroom. There was a wooden-framed king-sized bed right in front of her with a pale blue canopy and matching sheets. The walls were white, but the carpet was a royal blue. To her left lay a desk and beyond that a walk-in closet with plenty of formal dresses, gowns, and other unique female apparel. On the wall opposite the bed was a dresser with a giant mirror mounted in the center, with a fresh set of flowers in a basket. Across and a little to the left from the door was a window.

Sheena was still fuming as she paced in her room, finally dressed in her traditional purple garb. HOW DARE HE? It was bad enough that she actually thought better of him, but now she was absolutely sure he was just a man with one thing in mind—she shivered. Why did such men have to exist in this world? Why did the CHOSEN ONE have to be one of them for crying out loud? She was actually hoping he would be one of those few men who wouldn't be all that they seemed. She cursed silently. This wasn't helping her sleep. It was only making things worse. So with a disgruntled sigh, she moved towards the window. As she opened it, she saw that it gave an open view of a garden down below her. What she saw couldn't have terrified her more.

Granted there were beautiful roses of a passionate red organized into a minor labyrinth, but in the center sat Botta, the leader of the Renegades, talking cheerfully with the Chosen! She swore quietly as she slammed her window shut and paced once more. They had been sipping tea like it was no big deal!

"If they wanted to postpone the journey why didn't they tell me sooner?" Sheena wondered. "I would have just stayed—no, they wouldn't have let me stay anyhow. I'd already said I was leaving. I could have gone to the Institute! I could have been ANYWHERE but here! Why did they do this to me?"

She pouted slightly as she looked at her cards, trying to make sense of this mayhem that had come from the first day.

* * *

Outside, Zelos was looking back to the window, a small smile on his face.

"Do you think she's realized what we're up to?" Botta asked.

"She's not an angel you know," Zelos reminded him. "It would be quite strange for her to have heard our conversation."

"I was talking about staging this night here," Botta said. "I apologize again for not informing you ahead of time, but if I had arrived, I was certain Mizuho's Intelligence Network would have been informed. She needs to know you, to love you. Otherwise, her desire to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant will be far weaker. In fact, she might turn traitor."

"What makes Yuan think that?" Zelos asked, as he sipped his tea. "Sheena's not like other girls. My charms don't work on her."

"You used her real name. You hardly ever use any girl's real name, Zelos," Botta noted. "Do YOU love her?"

"That's a negative, Botta, my man," Zelos replied, laughing. "There has never been a girl I have loved. Only those that I've kissed, and won over with my charms."

Botta smiled. Zelos returned it with a similar smile. The two sat there in silence, contemplating the next move. He looked up to her window, a sympathetic look subconsciously entering his eyes. She was the one. He didn't want to just play with this girl like he had with every other one he had ever met. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and run away with her to the ends of the Universe, away from the Renegades, and away from Cruxis.

But that wasn't happening. He knew that from the moment they had planned to have her spend the evening with him. He felt that they would never be together. She was just going to use her soon to be feelings of love for him to convince her to save the world. Then he would be forced to shove her away, to pretend that it never happened. He didn't want that for her. He would never want that for her. He sighed.

"As for Yuan, he plans to do nothing more than prevent Martel's resurrection. We've heard word that the Chosen of Sylvarant will be leaving for her journey soon. Whatever you plan to do to win her over, you best do it tonight or tomorrow. Understand?"

"Understood," Zelos droned. He set his tea down, and stood. "Hey, can you ask Yuan a favor though?"

"What is it Zelos?"

"Ask him if there's any chance we could extend her stay here," Zelos replied. "It would give me way more time to woo her over, you know? Even one more day is appreciated."

Botta nodded, seeming to understand Zelos' phony excuse.

"I will inform him of your request. Farewell," Botta said, leaving the garden through a warp panel that had been cleverly hidden in the grass.

"Sayonara!" Zelos said cheerfully. As soon as Botta was gone, his face was grave, as he looked back to her room. He reflected on the first part of the conversation.

* * *

"_How'd you know she'd come here?" Zelos asked. He had watched Botta arrive on the warp panel only moments before._

"_We staged it."_

"_How'd you know it was going to be a girl?"_

"_Remember the situation of Volt?"_

"_Oh dude, she's the chick?" Zelos asked, a little shocked as his butler arrived with tea._

"

* * *

He knew his normal façade wouldn't work on the expendable warrior of Mizuho. He'd have to be a little more serious about winning her over. "Until tomorrow, my voluptuous hunny, Sheena."

* * *

Sheena took a deep breath, the tears falling slowly down her soft face. Frustrated, she wiped them away as quickly as they had fallen. She was too old to act like she was, crying over staying at some uncomfortable house! She went to the door, and locked it. Turning back to the bed, she stuffed several pillows underneath the blankets as she made herself a bed on the floor opposite the side with the door. As she laid back, she saw that there was a phrase on the ceiling. At first, it was difficult to read, but upon a closer inspection through the canopy of the bed, she could clearly read the phrase.

_I wish I could love, but love never comes to the damned._

"Who wrote this here?" Sheena wondered. It was strange, since the majority of the home was immaculate to the point of making her sick. There was only one person besides the butler, but the pervert had even said himself that he held parties. Who would write something so heart-wrenching on the host's ceiling? "Well, I know one thing. It isn't that pervert. That's for certain."

Giving up for the moment on the phrase, she quickly laid down on her makeshift bed, and fell asleep.


	2. The Rain

Author's Notes

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and there is a **MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING** for those who haven't beaten the game.

Hooray for originality! Okay, so I've failed miserably to scare everyone away with my spoiler warning... this must mean that everyone has beaten the game like I have! Hooray! Again! So enjoy this next chapter, and there is some mild gore today, so please bear with me.

* * *

**ONE MORE DAY**

**Chapter 2: The Rain**

Sheena awoke to the sound of rain. She loathed and loved the rain. Her grandfather had always said the raindrops that hit the rooftops were the sign of love from the heavens, since they would bless Tethe'alla with their life-giving caress. However, the rain itself also reminded her of that day, the first mission she had completed as an assassin.

* * *

_Shivering, a younger Sheena stepped into the sulky spring day. She had failed miserably._

"_Volt was all my fault," Sheena whispered. "I will prove that I am still useful to everybody."_

_Cries were still heard from the various huts, lamenting over the loss of so many. The younger Sheena looked at her cards from her grandfather for comfort._

"_Sheena, what are you doing?" Tiga asked, seeing her standing by the well._

"_Vice-Chief, everyone is hurt because of me! They think I can't do anything anymore! I want to prove that I can."_

"_Sheena, are you sure?" Tiga asked her now. "The only other option, since you are such a wonderful ninja, is to be an assassin."_

"_I'm sure. I'll do whatever it takes!" the younger Sheena exclaimed._

"_All right. I've got an assignment that I was going to give to another, but it's suitable for a first mission, so it's yours. I'm counting on you."_

_Those were the words ringing in Sheena's head as she approached her target. That solitary vote of confidence that broke through her current sorrow._

"_I'm going to do this Grandpa," she whispered. The man in her eyesight was a burly one. His name was unimportant to her. In fact, what was important was the fact that he was her first objective, and he was HUGE. "I'm going to do this."_

_Corrine appeared, and stood beside her._

"_It's going to be fine Sheena. I know you can do this!"_

"_Thank you Corrine," Sheena whispered. "At least you still believe in me."_

"_I'll always believe in you!" Corrine chirped, vanishing again. She smiled, as she drew her cards, and stepped from the shadows._

"_Are you the one that killed twenty men? The one they call the Scavenger?" Sheena demanded, as the burlesque man turned her way._

"_Of course, but what's a pretty little hunny like you asking for?" he replied._

"_I—I am here to kill you!" Sheena exclaimed, stuttering._

"_Well that's a pity. I was hoping we could have a real good time," the man said, as he pulled out a ball and chain. Sheena's face went pallid. Sweat suddenly trickled down her face, as he began spinning the ball and chain faster and faster. Like a snake, it dove at her feet, as she jumped back a split second prior, avoiding the earth-shattering blow. He smirked. "I ain't going easy on you 'cuz you're a girl either."_

_Sheena landed, only to jump again to avoid the ball as it landed inches from her heels. She saw the ball coming at her second landing, and knew it would be too late for her feet if she didn't think quick._

"_GUARDIAN SEAL!"_

"_Oh come on hunny! You've gotta have more spunk than this if you want to kill me!"_

_As he swung repeatedly, Sheena felt the terror overwhelm her._

"_GUARDIAN SEAL! GUARDIAN SEAL! GUARDIAN SEAL!"_

_She was about to cry again when the burly man's arm struck her across the field. As she skidded, Corrine appeared at her side._

"_Come on Sheena! You have to fight!" Corrine encouraged. "Don't let this brute get the better of you!"_

"_I really am useless," Sheena whispered._

"_Hunny, are you really still alive? Then I guess I'm going to have a little more fun with you before you die."_

"_Get up Sheena!" Corrine cried, as the young summoner slowly started rising, the burly man drawing closer and closer once more. No longer did he hold his ball and chain. They lay unattended a few yards away. Raising a single outstretched hand, she wasn't sure what he was planning, but the devilish glint in his eye WAS NOT reassuring. She started to shake as his face came within centimeters of her fingers._

"_Hunny, do you think one little hand will stop me?"_

"_Pyre Seal!"_

_The man they called the Scavenger, his eyes lit up as the spell unleashed. His face was blown, as he flew into the air, and landed, causing a small tremor. It was over. Walking over to him, shaken, she felt for a pulse, but found none. Sheena took a step back, cold and shaking, as the rain started to fall._

* * *

It was that single moment that made her feel most inhuman. As she watched that man's face blow to pieces and her hand bloodied by his death, she felt as though this was a far worse fate than being a failed summoner. However, she would not let down her people, and she would do it again. In fact, she had gotten so good at it she almost forgot what a failure she had been. Almost. The rain always reminded her gently, and Corrine was an ever-present reminder of her summoning skills. She loved Corrine, and would never willing let him go. As she stood, she heard a knock on her door. She was poised for a fight almost immediately. 

"Breakfast."

She sighed. It was only the butler. She placed her cards away. Walking out the door, down the hallway, and down the stairs, she went towards the table that had mystically appeared overnight in the lobby. The pervert was already present, waiting on her.

"I guessed that you might be a little hungry. Here, sit down and eat," he said, offering the only chair, which was next to him. Sheena cursed silently, as she took the seat and sat there. "You can start eating. As they say, ladies first."

Sheena wondered what was wrong with the food. He had a scary glint in his eye that wouldn't go away. She wouldn't touch it. After about two minutes of the two sitting there in an awkward silence, it was apparent that Sheena WAS NOT touching that food unless he did first.

"Um," the pervert started. "Maybe I should just start then."

And with that breakfast went off without a hitch. Sheena stood to leave, and that's when it happened. Her face flushed. A hand in a place it shouldn't be. Her rage boiled up as she took a swing right at his face.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Sheena fumed, and then just as promptly, her eyes welled with tears. "I don't care who you are! You're nothing but a lecher!"

She was sobbing as she ran out of the house.

* * *

"Sheena, my volupt—Crap!" Zelos called, and then cursed. "Why? Why did I do that?" 

One, she looked nice and he wanted to make sure she was. Two, his lechery got the better of him. Three, he wondered how naïve she really was. All three of these led to his decision. However, that left him no right to let her run off like that.

"Master Zelos," the butler said, getting his master's partial attention. "Sir Botta has announced that he will be coming to visit again this evening. He also said to mention that he has news."

"Crap."

* * *

She was running through the rain. She was alone. 

"Why can't I remember where the Institute is?" Sheena asked herself, fumbling through the dulled city, in the pouring rain. Soaked to the bone, she trudged through the mud around her.

"Sheena," a soft voice said in her mind. Sheena thought she was delusional. It sounded like one of the women who had died by Volt's hands. She used to read with Sheena the ancient arts of summoning. Swirling, she found herself face-to-face with the ground.

"Spun too fast," Sheena whispered, as she tried to stand, but fell light-headed as she fell again. "Why can't I stand?"

The rain shouldn't have done this to her. She shouldn't feel this way. Maybe the Scavenger was getting his revenge in the afterlife. She lay there in the mud, rain pouring faster and harder, beating her further into the ground. She wasn't sure when she had fallen unconscious. She wasn't sure when she had awoken. All she knew was that she was in a house, with a man and woman watching over her, when next she realized her surroundings.


	3. The Tale

Author's Notes

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and there is a **MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING** for those who haven't beaten the game.

Okay, I own Trevor, Zach, and Julianna, and please, don't kill me! Enjoy!

* * *

**ONE MORE DAY**

**Chapter 3: The Tale**

Zelos wasn't sure what drove him out into this weather. Holding an umbrella, he walked through the city streets, trying to think of where the girl of Mizuho could have gone. And she had run off into the rain no less, so now he would have to face those devil spawn that were only a few degrees away from the snow. He shook the thought from his head as he walked, trying to think about Sheena. She was already in plenty danger just being who she was. A child of Mizuho was like sneaking a half-elf into the king's bedroom—unforgivable. So here he was, out in the rain, looking for the girl of his dreams, someone who was truly unwanted here, much like himself.

Sure, every woman within two feet of his brilliance swooned upon his fresh smile, but every single man in this city hated him with a passion. Why he was still living in Meltokio even now made him wonder. WHY? The shopkeepers closed their doors when he came close. Husbands held their wives and children closer behind suddenly shut blinds as his presence was announced. His red hair was even secretly gossiped about. There were men who were worse than WOMEN when it came to that. They'd tell little boys that red hair meant you were a troublemaker. They'd never love him, and he was wasting his time trying to change that. Unfortunately, the last rumor had a nasty side-effect on one little boy that Zelos had only seen from time to time. He'd often seen him walking to school covered with bruises.

"Hello Chosen," a scruffy voice said, as Zelos turned to see that it had indeed been that little boy. What perfect timing. He had lost the summoner girl in this rain, and now he had come face to face with the results of his lechery.

"What's up Zach my man?" Zelos asked cheerfully. Poor boy was out here again, and it seemed he was sporting several new injuries. Too bad his First Aid didn't work well on people without exspheres.

"The kids still think I'm a monster in disguise," the little red-headed boy, Zach, replied sadly, the scruff in his voice dropping some. Zelos noted that the kid didn't have an umbrella.

"Where's your umbrella little dude?"

"Mom can't afford one."

Not wanting the little boy to catch something on his walk, Zelos held out his.

"Here, for you. I'm looking for someone, but I can just go to the store and get another. You seem to need it more than I do!" Zelos replied warmly. "Just make sure you take care of it, all right?"

He could be a nice guy! He cared about Zach's fate! He didn't want the child to become depressed just because he would never have everything in life that he wanted. Somehow, he figured that in the age that Zach would grow up in, they'd all fear those with red hair. Curse his lechery! So he figured, why not show the kindness now, so that Zach would learn to show it to others later in life?

"Really, I can have this?" Zach asked, his dark eyes lighting up his scrawny face. Zelos nodded. "I promise to take good care of it Chosen! I promise!"

The boy jumped for joy as Zelos released the umbrella to his hands. As he stood, he watched the boy skip off to school.

"I hope the men don't take that from you too," Zelos muttered. Now without an umbrella, he continued his search in the rain, hoping to find her at some sort of Mizuho hangout… wherever they may be at.

* * *

"Welcome back," the woman said thoughtfully. Sheena held her head as she sat up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the middle of the slums," the man replied sternly. She took the moment to look around. It was a small, empty, dirty place, with only the couch that she lay on and a table with a small china set. Everything looked aged, rugged. The woman, however, was young and vibrant, even with her tattered apparel, whereas the man looked aged beyond his years in a noble's outfit.

"Trevor! Don't be so harsh!" the woman said, as the man, Trevor, shrugged. The woman turned back to Sheena. "Don't mind him. He really doesn't mean it the way he says it."

"What happened?" Sheena asked now.

"We found you unconscious in the mud outside the door," Trevor said harshly.

"Trevor!" the woman exclaimed again. "I'm so sorry. I haven't introduced myself. This is Trevor, a noble in the house of Lynch, and I am Julianna, a half-elf."

"A what?" Sheena asked, jumping some.

"Don't speak like that!" Trevor roared, as Sheena was taken aback. "Julianna, you are more than—never mind."

Julianna began to giggle.

"Yes Trevor, I do know," Julianna replied. "However, it is rude to introduce myself otherwise."

"Am I missing something here?" Sheena asked, confused.

"You are a child of Mizuho. What are you doing trying to wander around so aimlessly in the rain?" Trevor asked, changing the subject. Sheena's head fell, as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, but more came in their place. Like the rain, the teardrops struck the ground beneath her. A hand came on her shoulder, and she embraced the woman who she had just met.

"There, there," she whispered softly. "It's okay, child of Mizuho."

"Why? Why must the Chosen of Mana—"

"Damn him! Did he touch you?" Trevor shouted, as Sheena jumped in Juliana's arms. She was held closer. "Did that bastard of a man rape you?"

"Trevor!" Juliana said sternly. Sheena's eyes welled up more, out of fear of this brutish, outspoken noble of the house of Lynch. "You're scaring her."

The noble quickly composed himself, and moved towards the back corner of the house.

"Sorry. But that bastard of a man deserves to die, Chosen of Mana or not," Trevor explained in a forced, calm tone. She slowed her tears as best she could, as Julianna smiled.

"See? Everything's all right," she said. Her voice faltered. "At least for you, it will be."

"What's the matter with you?" Sheena asked.

"It's a rather sad tale, however, I don't think it'd be wise to tell given your state of mind," Juliana replied, looking towards the window, which was more of a hole in the wall. A pale green fabric covered this hole, as the rain leaked down the wall and to the ground below, where a dingy towel had been placed. Sheena shook her head.

"I'm more than willing to listen, if you are more than willing to be a shoulder to cry on," she replied. The woman before her smiled warmly, and Sheena noticed that Trevor shifted uncomfortably.

"Trevor and I," Juliana started, but looked down now. Her face looked pained, distraught.

"We're in love," Trevor finally said, as Sheena jumped back. "However, the moment you tell anyone outside this room, I will find a way to kill you, child of Mizuho."

Sheena took this as an idle threat, but she could see the fire in the man's eyes. He would try if she did. However, she was an assassin, not a scout. Whatever she learned didn't have to go back to Mizuho's Intelligence Network, unless she felt it necessary. At this point, nothing seemed useful to her.

"Trevor!" Juliana said, her face crimson. She smiled weakly. "However, as much as we are in love, we cannot be together. As you know, there are strict half-elf restriction laws, and Trevor's father is a firm supporter of all of them. To know that his son loves a half-elf would make his father disown him, and then his social status would be destroyed. I have nothing to lose in exchange, so—so—"

"It's okay," Sheena said. Although she wasn't overwhelmed with joy that the man could fall for a half-elf, she didn't seem to piss Sheena off like most half-elves in the past. "I think I understand. You love him enough that you're willing to share no public part of his life, and he loves you enough to help you in any way he can, without being seen. You know, it kind of reminds me of the relationship between people and guardian spirits. They truly care about us, but they can do nothing straightforward to show us this concern that they hold. So instead, they send small miracles throughout our lives to enjoy, and we will always remain grateful for it."

Silence reigned, as the three stayed in their awkward triangle. Julianna was quiet, now staring at the sand on the floor. Trevor was looking to Sheena, as Sheena was smiling, trying to comfort the two lovers never meant to be.

"You truly are a child of Mizuho," Trevor said finally. Sheena wondered if this man could have been the one to have written the note on the Chosen's ceiling.


	4. The Girl

Author's Notes

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and there is a **MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING** for those who haven't beaten the game.

I apologize in advance for the long set of notes.

The last chapter. Well, as a simple request, PLEASE review! I'd like any input you could give me about the story, and just so you know, you don't have to have an account to review! Just click the button at the bottom. If you leave an e-mail, I will reply. If not, I'll survive somehow ;D . What were your likes/dislikes? There are no real plans of a sequel's sequel here, unless I get inspired later in life. Was the plot line interesting? Were Julianna, Trevor, and Zach unnecessary? Were the flashbacks a good effect? Was the ending appropriate? Any of those questions, and any other things you'd like to comment upon, I'd appreciate if you did.

Thanks for everyone who ever reviewed, especially Minnie and Ark Navy, for being here from the start! (Although that was only a month ago, can you believe it?) Thanks for the encouragement and support!

Also, thanks to Lyrikkal and SailorThunder, who put me on their favorites list! Hooray! Also, you can find this fiction in the C2 _Sheelos Lovers of Fanfiction _run by Minnie and her team! Can you believe it?

Well, onto the last chapter; enjoy! Or cry, whatever works…

* * *

**ONE MORE DAY**

**Chapter 4: The Girl**

Rain still poured onto the streets on Meltokio, as the Chosen of Mana walked its course, looking for the girl of Mizuho, his Sheena. She had to be somewhere, and he was bound to find her sometime. Drenched, annoyed, and concerned, he had finally been everywhere but the slums.

* * *

"What happened to you child?" Julianna asked now. Sheena took a deep breath.

"I was asked to spend the night in the Chosen's manor. I'm not permitted to explain the circumstance, but the following morning—he touched me," she replied, red. Why was it so hard to say he groped her? Nonetheless, Julianna appeared concerned and Trevor looked at though a pin of bulls wouldn't be able to keep him from killing the Chosen of Mana. "Although, Sir Trevor, I have a question for you, since I'm sure you've been to his manor."

"Yes, I've seen every room extensively. For a pervert's home it is quite immaculate," Trevor noted, sounding angry again.

"There is a phrase on the ceiling of a blue guest room on the second floor. It says 'I wish I could love—but love never comes to the damned' written in some sort of pen. It was odd to me."

"I've never seen that before," he replied, looking down.

"So you didn't write the saying on the ceiling?" she asked.

"No, I did not, although you are right. It is an odd thing indeed," Trevor said, handing her a blue umbrella. "You need to get to your friends, right? I'm assuming you ran away from his manor after the incident."

Sheena looked down, red and nodding. Julianna giggled.

"Good job!" she said wholeheartedly. "Not too many have the strength to run from something like that."

"Especially not in this city," Trevor grumbled under his breath. Sheena pretended she hadn't heard that. She sensed she was unwelcome in this home now, as she bid her farewells, and rushed out of the door.

"Thank you!" she said one last time, as she stepped back out into the rain, this time with an umbrella. As she looked out, she saw a man walked despondently in the rain. Rushing towards him, she felt the desire to help this man, to repay the couple for their kindness by giving kindness to another. Upon seeing the unruly red curls, she stopped, her heart failing her. The Chosen of Mana? Had he come into the rain after her? To look for her?

No words were spoken when their eyes met. He walked towards her, and she was frozen, a deer in the headlights, the umbrella splashing in a puddle. When he came close enough, the two were drenched, staring at one another.

* * *

After a moment of standing before the Mizuho girl, Zelos wrapped his arms around her in a warm, wet embrace.

"Please don't ever do that to me again, Sheena."

Those words slipped from his mouth before he could catch himself. He tightened his hold, vowing to never let this girl of Mizuho go. He would never leave her. He would run away. He would escape from Cruxis. He would give it all up—wouldn't he?

* * *

Sheena felt the raindrops fade, as the sun fell upon the pair that day. In his arms, she felt warm, safe, and relaxed. She stood there, as he continued to gingerly hold her in his arms, as if he never wished to let go. His hands and body never moved in the perverted sense she had thought he would, and Sheena could begin to feel the tinge in her cheeks. What was this? What had the rain done to the Chosen of Mana?

"You're soaking wet," she finally said, as the Chosen of Mana released her.

"You're right," he said softly. Looking at one another, they laughed. She wondered to herself as she walked with the Chosen back to his manor. Was he truly that concerned about her, even after such an act of lechery? Did he really mean what he said? And if so, could he have been the one to write that phrase? What did this mean about the man who was a pervert? Was he more of a guardian—no, she wiped that thought from her mind. He was not that, nothing like that at all.

She sighed inwardly. A day wasted upon rain and such trivial concerns was not good for her mission. The people of Mizuho would be disappointed if she returned with such news. Alas, she was sure Orochi or Kuchinawa were already on top of it, sending information about her day as she stepped lightly to the nobles' quarters once more. As they arrived to his manor, the sun was setting, and they were greeted by the leader of the Renegades, Botta. He had placed himself at the doorstep, and was looking more amused with each step they brought towards him.

"Are you ready to go?" Botta asked, looking directly at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the scowl that crossed the Chosen's face. She saw the pain in his eyes. A curse escaped his lips. Sheena was sure that only last night they were acting like best friends. What had happened? "Are you ready to complete your mission—Sheena Fujibayashi of Mizuho?"

"Yes," Sheena said, bringing herself to reality. She started to head towards Botta, as he stopped her.

"Maybe you should change first. I'm sure the Chosen has spare attire that you can borrow until those are dry."

Remembering the closet, Sheena looked back to the Chosen, who waved her off dismissively, as she went inside to have the butler help her pick an effective outfit.

* * *

Zelos scowled again as he looked at Botta.

"So he said no?" he asked.

"Yuan said that he was certain you could do enough damage in one day. One more was unnecessary. And considering how you're dressed, I'm inclined to agree with him."

Zelos looked at the ground, pissed. Yuan was taking her away, but he would do nothing to stop him. His mind reminded him of his earlier desires to run, but the question was, where to, and would she go? In the end, he decided he wanted her bad enough, that he would become that man that Sheena felt respect for. That man named Trevor. Sure, he didn't want her to know he could hear her voice, that voice that parted the heavens. After he had arrived in the slums, he heard her talking to them, about their past, and how she came to be there. He had frozen at Trevor's voice, for he didn't want to have him see the Chosen of Mana, all washed up and searching for "the child of Mizuho" in the rain. He wouldn't give him that glory, not for what he said.

However, he seemed to have made some impression on Sheena, since she had left their home happy, even if she was ousted the moment the two wanted one another. He could hear her now, her heavenly voice talking with his butler about the clothes in the closet, about how each one of them were meant for his "hunnies," and not for an assassin.

He wanted to chuckle, but Botta was there, and even though Botta wasn't an angel, he was sure that the man would cause him hell if he knew the truth—but didn't he know already? Yuan was sending her away—far away from him. Too much thinking for Zelos' preferences, especially after all his worrying earlier that day.

Finally, it hit him that he probably would never see her again. She was taking a suicide mission. The people of Sylvarant would kill her the moment she killed their precious Chosen of Mana, something his people would never do for him. He knew she could do it. He had only wished he wasn't forced to play with her heart to ensure that she would. To ensure her own death.

"Oh Martel, I wish I could love her," he whispered, his eyes looking up to the heavens. "But love never comes to the damned."


End file.
